Outburst
by bstarqueen
Summary: Weiss was sick and tired of the stuck-up, snobby elites she had to deal with daily. So, when they decide to mock Vale and Beacon at the charity, she lets them have a piece of her mind. (One-shot)


**Hey guys! Another one-shot here. After Weiss' outburst at the charity, I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I wanted to expand on what happened after the cut with Jacque's glare. It's shorter than I would have liked, but I kept on going through it and finding that I wrote what I wanted to write and anything more would make the story bulky. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The room seemed to grow colder by the second from the glare Jacque was giving his daughter.

"Weiss, I think it's time for you to leave."

She stood up and crossed her arms gracefully.

"No." Jacque bristled.

"What do you mean 'no' Weiss? I said the party is over for you, so now you must leave."

Weiss glared back. "I said no. I have some things to say."

She turned toward the crowd, still silent and staring at the summoned boar on the ground.

"None of you have any clue what happened that night in Vale. You were all safe in your homes, watching the news as it was happening." Her grip on her arms tightened. "Well, let me tell you something. What you saw on the news was as far from the truth as you could get."

People started murmuring and she silenced them once more with her gaze.

"What happened that night was not just a simple attack from the White Fang. No. What happened that night was terrorism from a woman who wanted power." Gasps. "A woman hijacked the CCT with a virus and controlled the broadcasts. Therefore, she had full control on what was being broadcast to you all at home."

She clenched her fists and started pacing. "Yes, the White Fang transported Grimm into the city and caused mass chaos. Yes, the CCT fell and Beacon was destroyed. That is all true." She stopped. "But what you don't know is the sacrifice that was made to keep it from spreading to the other kingdoms."

She choked back a sob. "I had to watch as a friend and classmate died. I had to watch as my roommate, teammate, and friend was brought back to the docks with one less arm, and another with a stab wound to her stomach." Tears pooled at the corners of her eyes at the memories.

Running back and seeing Yang and Blake lying on the ground scared her to death. She never entertained the thought that any of that could have happened to them until it actually did. She thought Beacon was going to keep them safe while they all eagerly learned to become adults and face the world head on. Well, they learned the harsh reality of adulthood long before they were ready, and they suffered hard because of it.

"I had to watch as students from schools all across Remnant were brought to tears over lost loved ones and injuries they feel they could have prevented if they were just a little bit faster, a little bit stronger, a little bit more experienced."

She looked around. The only thing she saw were faces of disbelief, incredulity, and tinges of sorrow. After all, how could a girl in school have experienced this and still have any semblance of sanity? It was unbelievable.

"You have no clue what happened that day. And you never will because you can't go back and time and fight there like I did."

She turned around to look at the painting of Beacon. "And you know what pisses me off the most? You treat the destruction and loss as some type of charity to up your social standing, as if donating to help rebuild a kingdom will make you a god in the eyes of the people of Vale." She grabbed the velvet rope and squeezed. "Vale is more than just a place that got hurt. It is filled with people who lost their lives and their livelihood that night and you're treating them as pawns to increase your popularity."

She let go and turned around once more, fire in her eyes. "If you really want to fix things and make them better, I have an idea. Why don't you actually go there, give up your cushy life for a while and help rebuild. Don't pay attention to how you can break a nail, or scuff your shoes. Material objects can be replaced, but lives cannot. So, why don't you make the most of your stuffy, stale lives and change things?"

She walked out of the room, ignoring her father's protests.


End file.
